Never too far
by Midnight81
Summary: Este es en honor al cumpleaños de Maki-chan. Tags: Vamipros, compromiso, cumpleaños(?


**Hola de nuevo! :D/ Me preguntaba si escribir en la madrugada sería correcto pero no quería aplazarlo más, primero que nada, Love Live! y sus personajes no pertenecen, sólo la historia es mía(?) segundo, esto es un intento de drabble que terminó de alguna forma en intento de one-shot xD, y tercero, sí, aquí los vampiros duermen xD.**

 **Ah, y por último pero no menos importante… feliz cumpleaños atrasado Maki-chan! xD**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _ **No quiero seguir sintiendo dolor, no quiero que veas al fondo de mi alma, no quiero que me muestres tu apoyo, no quiero nada de ti… no quiero amarte, déjame vivir sin ti, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?, no te necesito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, aléjate de mí, déjame sola, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué no te marchas de una vez?**_

…

 _ **¿Por qué Maki?**_

…

 _\- Vamos Maki, no será mucho tiempo. Sólo debes pensar que esto es para tú futuro._

 _Le decía su madre a la joven,_

 _\- Un futuro que no quiero tener._

 _\- Escucha a tu madre, sabes que tiene razón._

 _Esta vez hablo un hombre con el cabello castaño._

 _\- Maki, escucha, nuestro linaje se perderá con el paso del tiempo y tú eres la única que puede salvarlo, sólo tienes que entrar ahí con nosotros y asegurarte de que un pura sangre se fije en ti._

 _Esta vez suspiro molesta._

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera he despertado como vampiro y ya quieren que me una a alguien más! ¿Por qué no entienden que no quiero esto?_

 _Ambos adultos se miraron sin saber que decir, sólo podían esperar hasta que su hija se decidiera a entrar._

 _\- Sólo tengo que conseguir a un pretendiente y podré regresar verdad._

 _\- Así es, sólo tienes que hacer perdurar el linaje._

 _\- Ok, comprendo._

 _Y con esto, las tres personas ingresaron al interior del lugar._

…

8 años más tarde…

\- Maki, Maki, despierta.

\- Que sucede madre.

\- Yazawa-san ha venido a recogerte.

La joven solo pudo aguantar un suspiro de frustración.

\- Vale, en veinte minutos bajo.

Aquella vez si bien no pudo llamar la atención de algún pura sangre, se habían retirado de la fiesta poco después de que sus padres hubieran hablado con alguno de los organizadores, diciéndole que todo estaba bajo control y que no se preocupara, pero hoy era el día en que iba a conocerlo y no se podría escapar.

Se alisto y se tardó lo más que pudo en bajar, no quería apresurar ese encuentro.

Cuando llego a la sala saludo a la joven que ahí se encontraba, y fue a buscar a su madre, quién estaba en la cocina.

\- Mamá, ¿no me había venido a recoger Hirasawa-san?

\- Bueno, es que si vino-

\- En primer lugar. No es Hirasawa, es Yazawa y en segundo lugar, si vine por ti pero te tardas demasiado!

Su madre se sorprendió un poco.

\- Espera, mamá, acaso ella es…

\- Jaja, ¿qué cosas no? Bueno, yo igual debo irme al trabajo, nos vemos, cuídense.

Miro a la chica enfrente suyo. Acaso podría ser peor.

\- Apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

Y diciendo esto salió. Se apuró para alcanzarla, apenas la conocía pero ya la empezaba a detestar. Ambas entraron al coche que las estaba esperando.

…

\- Maki.

Después de clases también se encontraron para volver juntas, -aunque la otra chica no estudiaba ahí, y ni siquiera traía uniforme- así que ella ya la estaba esperando en el auto. Detestaba tener que hacer eso, pero no le quedaba de otra.

\- Hum.

Hizo ruido para hacer saber que la estaba escuchando. Lo que al parecer molestó a la otra.

\- Tsk, mira, como te explico.

\- Sólo dímelo y ya, no le des vueltas, que no soy una niña.

La pelinegra se enfureció un poco más, pero trato de no hacerlo demasiado evidente.

\- Eso lo tengo en claro, es sólo que tu madre me pidió que fuera "suave" contigo al momento de decirlo. El punto es-

\- Señorita Yazawa, hemos llegado.

El conductor interrumpió su hablar. Miré por la ventana antes de salir, este lugar era desconocido para mí. Al parecer era un edificio de departamentos pero, ¿qué hacíamos aquí en primer lugar?

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. ¿Vas a bajar o qué? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a tu _mami_?

\- E-eso, ¡no es necesario!

\- Entonces baja.

No era necesario, es sólo que nadie me informo sobre esto…

.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora este será tu nuevo hogar, tus cosas probablemente ya se encuentren en la habitación, si te molesta que durmamos juntas no te preocupes, yo no llegó a dormir de todas formas.

Nos encontrábamos ahora dentro del apartamento, no había muchas cosas ahí, parecería que este lugar no estaba habitado. Y para acabar, no había dejado de hablar de las reglas que debía de seguir estando ahí. Lo cual me molestaba.

\- No toques mis cosas sin pedir permiso, si traes a alguien avísame, tampoco entres al cuarto que se encuentra en la parte sin iluminar del lugar, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que tu inocencia se pierda tan pronto. O bueno… -una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro mostrando sus colmillos- a menos que quieras que te castigue, eres mi prometida así que no habrá problemas.

¿Por qué de repente sentía mi cara arder? Tal vez sea la furia, sí, eso debe ser.

\- Ahora sí, Maki, debo irme, ah, y la señora Nishikino contrató a una empleada que no debe tardar en llegar.

Sin más se fue.

.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, cada vez más me había ido acostumbrando a su presencia, aunque a veces sólo se la pasara molestándome. Lo único que no me agradaba era que traía sus "citas" al departamento, una vez incluso quiso atacar a Hanayo, una compañera que había venido a dejarme los apuntes porque ese día no había asistido.

\- Maki, ¿sigues enojada por eso? Ya me he disculpado varias veces.

Ah, y también tenía que darle mi sangre de vez en cuando, porque era su "prometida". Lo malo era que siempre se terminaba metiendo en mis pensamientos al hacerlo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no irrumpas en mi privacidad.

\- Lo siento, jeje, no he podido evitarlo, sabes que no puedo resistirme.

\- Como sea, vámonos ya.

Hoy había pasado un mes desde que me mude aquí, era mi cumpleaños y mamá quiso organizar una pequeña fiesta en casa para celebrarlo, iba a ser sencillo, sólo unos cuantos allegados a la familia asistirían. Pero había un problema, un problema que llevaba por nombre Sonoda Umi. Mire frente a mí a la joven pelinegra que me sonreía, por lo general le encantaba coquetear con quien fuera, y Umi no era la excepción, era extraño, ella sólo me había acogido porque era parte de su obligación como noble al ser mi prometida y sin embargo algunas veces también era detallista conmigo.

\- ¿Lista cumpleañera? -dijo con sorna.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

\- Sí, estoy lista.

.

La noche iba transcurriendo con normalidad, no era una fiesta a gran escala, sólo una pequeña reunión, un vestido negro con un corte en la pierna que llegaba casi al muslo, no me movía demasiado así que no había problema con eso. Sentía como si alguien me mirase constantemente lo cual era de esperarse, esta noche iba a ceder ante el control de mi sangre para que fuera un vampiro pura sangre como ellos, lo cual, no era una elección, tampoco es que pudiera evitar que eso sucediera.

Me estaba cansando así que le avise a mi mamá que iría a mi habitación personal, que es donde estaba parte de una biblioteca y un piano, lo cual, no fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido. Sólo tuve que abrir la puerta para encontrarlas a ellas a punto de tener sexo, eso también era de esperar, ya que Sonoda había sido el blanco últimamente de la atención de la pelinegra por lo tanto, era obvio que se iba a lanzar a conseguir lo que quería. Llegué a mi habitación lo más pronto que pude y le puse el seguro a la puerta.

Sólo deseaba que esta noche acabara, sin querer mis pensamientos me comenzaron a inundar logrando darme cuenta de la verdad, sin querer me había enamorado de ella, lo cual no podía aceptar, era diferente, el amor no nace así solamente tiene que haber un proceso, y en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntas ese proceso no había ocurrido.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

Voltee hacia la ventana, al parecer había logrado encontrarme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mmm, digamos que quise venir a ver a mi "prometida"

-Tienes que estar bromeando verdad?

\- Mmm, -pareció meditarlo un momento y luego agregó.- Si no fueras tan malditamente deseable no tendría que alejarme de ti Maki.

Espera, ¿qué acaba de decir?

\- Incluso con sólo mirarme me estás incitando, no te das cuenta o lo haces a propósito.

Desvié la mirada, nada de esto tenía sentido.

\- No Maki, tú debes de mirarme.

Colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Y prosiguió a tomar mi sangre. ¿Por qué no me negaba como otras veces? ¿Acaso había caído lo suficientemente bajo como para ceder ante ella? No, la respuesta era simple, la amaba, y quería ayudarla de alguna forma, ayudarla a amar.

\- No creo poder resistir más Maki, así que, déjame tenerte esta noche.

La noche ocurrió tan normal como se podía, y a pesar de que me entregué a ella, razón por la cual descubrí como mis padres habían aceptado esto, no fue nada más que sexo, cosa que dejo en claro la mañana siguiente.

Y así llegamos al día de hoy, las cosas iban bien hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió reclamar el por qué traía citas al departamento, y sí, ese alguien fui yo.

La pelinegra estaba fúrica, posiblemente su boca se soltaría en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme!

\- ¡No lo hago!

\- ¡Entonces deja de arruinar mis citas!

\- ¡Soy tú prometida!

\- Sólo me atraes sexualmente, ¡no te creas la gran cosa!

\- … ¡No me creo nada!

 _No Maki. No quiero seguir sintiendo dolor, no quiero que veas al fondo de mi alma, no quiero que me muestres tu apoyo, no quiero nada de ti… no quiero amarte, déjame vivir sin ti, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?, no te necesito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, aléjate de mí, déjame sola, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?_

Todas aquellas palabras se agolpaban en su interior buscando respuestas.

\- ¿¡Por qué no te marchas de una vez!?

Sin querer había llegado a su límite.

\- ¡Porque sé perfectamente que sólo te atrae mi cuerpo, que prefieres estar con alguien más antes que conmigo, y aun sabiendo todo esto!, ¡sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado!

Esto era doloroso, ver sus lágrimas caer era demasiado para ella. Se acercó, lo suficiente como para tomarla del mentón y obligarla a verla.

\- ¿Por qué Maki?

Era estúpido de su parte preguntar por una respuesta más que obvia pero aun así lo había hecho.

\- No te interesa de todas formas.

\- Maki, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, créeme.

La pelirroja se negaba a dirigirle la mirada.

\- La razón por la cual me negaba a ti era porque soy peligrosa, entiende, esto es en lo que me he convertido y no creo cambiar, ¿por qué eres tan terca?

\- … Porque te amo.

\- … No soy fan de las cosas muy cursis y lo sabes.- Juntó sus labios de manera lenta- Así que, déjame demostrarte lo que siento a mi manera.

Asintió. Podría caer aún más por esa chica. Se dirigieron al cuarto que ambas compartían, dejando que Maki pasara primero.

…

…

Por la mañana siguiente se podía encontrar a ambas chicas sobre la cama compartiendo un abrazo. La primera en despertar fue Nico, no mucho tiempo después Maki abrió los ojos molestada por la luz del sol que comenzaba a colarse por el cuarto.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció mi princesa escarlata hoy?

La susodicha la fulmino con la mirada.

\- Maldición Nico-chan, no tenías por qué ser tan ruda. Ahora me duelen las piernas por tu culpa.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho mi culpa? No escuche que te quejaras alguna vez.

\- B-bueno eso es porque…

\- Te escucho Maki.

\- Ugh, ¿por qué debo de decírtelo en primer lugar?

Se dio la vuelta.

\- Jeje, por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre?

\- Mmm, no, ¿por?

Se pegó a su cuerpo.

\- Porque yo sí.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¡Acabamos hace unas horas! -Trataba de zafarse del agarre pero parecía inútil.

\- Es un nuevo día ahora -comentó restándole importancia.

\- Nico-ch- ah, espera. Nico!

Pero no le hacía caso.

\- Ah y por cierto Maki, perdón por la tardanza pero… feliz cumpleaños.

La pelirroja se sonrojo por el repentino momento. Cuando por fin la joven Yazawa cumplió su objetivo de colocarse encima de la menor agrego.

\- ¿Puedo darte tu regalo ahora? -dijo con un tinte de maldad.

\- ¡Mouu Nico-chan!

FIN(?

 **Y gracias nuevamente por dedicarle su tiempo :')**


End file.
